


Of Storms and Kisses

by wolfodder



Series: EXO drabbles [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun and Luhan meet in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Storms and Kisses

The lightning strike doesn’t frighten Luhan so much as make him look around him a little warily as he walks in the rain to meet Sehun. It’s the loud rumbling sound of thunder not long afterwards that has him whipping around with a small embarrassing and decidedly unmanly yelp. He is starting to get soaking wet and the storm worries him and he is _not_ interested in being outside in this weather, but Sehun is on his way to meet him and that’s good enough for Luhan.

"Luhan-hyung!" Sehun shouts from behind him. He turns around and jogs lightly towards the younger man, who holds his umbrella over him. Luhan is grateful for it. "Didn’t you bring an umbrella?"

"I underestimated the weather. It wasn’t this bad when I went outside," Luhan replies, teeth chattering slightly.

Sehun shakes his head. “You’re ridiculous,” he says, and Luhan punches his arm playfully.

"Respect your hyung."

"You know me, I never respect my hyungs." Sehun grins, and it’s so sweet that Luhan forgets about the storm for a moment—but then another thunderclap sounds and Luhan flinches back to reality.

"Oh my God, this is terrible, we’re going to die," he says, trying to drag a softly chuckling Sehun with him to his house—it’s not too far away. When he turns back to look at his friend, Sehun is looking at him intently and with a smile in his eyes.

And then Luhan’s breath is taken away from him as Sehun places a hand under the shorter man’s chin and leans forward and kisses him, and any thoughts of the storm are chased away yet again.

Luhan has imagined how it would be like to kiss Sehun more times than he would like to admit, but he can safely say that the real deal is all he expected and more. He gasps quietly against the younger man’s lips and wraps his arms around his friend’s—were they boyfriends now?—neck.

When they part, they are both panting slightly, their lips ghosting over each other. “See? We’re still alive,” Sehun says with a cheeky grin, and Luhan kisses it away.

Only until the next thunderclap, though. He flinches away from Sehun at the sound.

"Let’s just get inside and we can continue…this," he says, gesturing at the two of them. Sehun grabs Luhan’s hand as they run to his house, only mildly shielded from the rain by his umbrella.


End file.
